


when your heart beats next to mine

by kaermorons



Series: The Slutty College AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, Slutty College AU, Sugar Daddy Vesemir, Vesemir fucks and you can't stop me, no beta we die like uhhhhhhh our dignity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons
Summary: An in-between scene set after Chapter 3 ofthis fic. Jaskier and Vesemir's first time.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: The Slutty College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908193
Comments: 37
Kudos: 192
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	when your heart beats next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Like A Virgin by Madonna because I have no chill whatsoever

_ You busy, bunny? _

The address Jaskier gives the driver is on the other side of town, where all the boutique malls and fancy hotels are. It  _ is _ a fancy hotel, when Jaskier realizes where they stop. He tips the cabbie and walks out, suddenly feeling atrociously underdressed in his borrowed boxers and still-damp jeans, the frat’s logo on a neon green shirt. His fucking shoes are still squeaking and wet. His phone buzzes with a room number on it.

He gets a few dirty looks from the hangers-on around the lobby, but he’s glad it’s almost one in the morning and it’s mostly staff. Jaskier bravely asks, “I’m looking for room 925?”

The concierge’s expression changes from one of disdain and ill-hidden contempt to one of awe and regard. Jaskier is shocked at their sudden posturing. “He said you’d be coming. This way.” Jaskier is led through the lobby at a brisk pace, almost jogging to keep up with their long strides. The carpets are thick and lush, quieting their steps. “Here you go, so sorry for the wait.”

“Um, that’s fine, uh. Thank you?” Jaskier sputters a little, still kind of shocked at the whole turn of events. The concierge runs off again, disappearing before Jaskier can even knock on the door. He raps once before it’s opened, revealing Vesemir in a plush white robe, happy to see him and very comfortable looking. “Hi!” Jaskier says happily, heart flipping in his chest.

“Hey, bunny, come in—your hair is wet.” Vesemir frowns.

“Oh, um, well—”

“You’re  _ all _ wet.” Vesemir pats him down, looking him over in such a way it makes him blush. He’s always so concerned for him, looking him over and making sure he’s eaten enough and keeping him comfortable. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Oh, it’s not that bad, I, there was this stupid wet t-shirt contest, and—”

“In November?” Vesemir gives him a smile.

“Well it’s not my fault, I was basically tricked into it, don’t laugh! You know how Triss is.” Jaskier’s spent a considerable amount of time in Vesemir’s company, and they’ve actually managed to get to know one another between those moments where their mouths were otherwise occupied. Surprising, I know. “I think she took pictures, I can ask for them if you want to see them.” At the darkening in Vesemir’s eyes, Jaskier can only guess that’s a ‘yes’.

“Not right now, though. You must be tired. I’ll make you a deal - shower and get warm for me, and we can relax on the bed together.”

It’s a bit of a shock. He thought this was a booty call, they’re at a hotel, after all. Certainly, if he wanted just simple company, he would have invited him to the penthouse Jaskier’s seen glimpses of on Vesemir’s office monitors? This is a bit more scandalous, cloak and dagger, smoke and mirrors. Jaskier has to say he doesn’t mind it either way, but that lingering taste of Spider Bites’ lips on his tongue made it a little hard to not imagine what they’d do on the way here.

“I’d like that,” Jaskier says, still confused but willing to play the game. Maybe relaxing can mean something...more?

Vesemir’s bare flash of a smirk confirms that quickly enough. Jaskier steps out of his clothes, trying to keep his eyes on Vesemir, but at the rude wet  _ squeeek _ of his shoes, he looks down and flushes in embarrassment. “Oh, don’t be like that bunny, you’re fine. I’ll take care of these for you, go in there, get clean and warm.”

“Okay,” Jaskier says, sneaking up for a kiss before he goes. The warmth and softness of the robe against his cool skin makes Jaskier melt into the kiss longer than he intended to, and is gently corralled into the spacious bathroom with a little swat on his ass. He giggles and gets in the shower.

The soap in the little inset shelf smells rich and lathers in little tiny bubbles that make Jaskier’s skin feel super smooth and moisturized. As he washes, his mind, still in that post-drunk haze, slips to thinking about Vesemir’s hands, roaming over his own body like he is doing now, taking their time to make him clean, make him ready. He stifles a happy noise as he washes his cock, fucking into the soapy circle of his fingers. His breath hitches as the fantasy morphs: Vesemir’s hands are trailing back, grabbing and squeezing his ass as much as he wants, Jaskier’s his, after all.

And that, that shocking little thought, that subconscious little urge to be  _ owned, claimed, kept, _ that’s what tips Jaskier’s bravery over, tracing his fingers over his hole. He normally keeps his body nice and smooth in the summer, but the bit of hair he has now isn’t enough to send him spiraling into insecurity. He traces his soap-slick fingers over himself, teasing how he thinks Vesemir would. Would he take his time?  _ Do you want me to tease you, bunny?  _ He seems like the kind of man that wouldn’t waste a single minute, but that depends on what he thinks is a waste of time. Yes, Vesemir would take his time would— _ oh, yes— _ he’d sink a finger in to shock him, but he’d gentle Jaskier into it, knowing the build-up is just as important as the main event.

Jaskier’s lost in the fantasy, one finger deep and now fully hard in his hands. He nearly jumps when he hears the outer door open and shut, realizing with a flush that he’s probably taken a bit long in the shower. He gets his breathing (and his hard-on) under control with a cooler splash from the showerhead before leaving the warm paradise of the shower.

There’s no clothes left out for him, just a white robe matching Vesemir’s, on a hook behind the door. He bites his lip and dries off as best he can, comfortable and warm. He can’t help the happy noise he makes when he slips into the robe, immediately wrapped in comfort and luxury, how he always feels when he’s around Vesemir.

He leaves the steamy bathroom and walks across the carpet, seeing Vesemir reclined in the massive bed. He’s looking over something on a tablet, glasses on. He sets the tablet down on his lap when he sees Jaskier walk in. “Feel better, bun?”

Jaskier flushes at the nickname, hiding a pleased expression as he nods, coming closer. “This seat taken?” Jaskier asks cheekily, already crawling into place at Vesemir’s side.

“Reserved for my bunny only,” Vesemir says, before kissing him soundly. “You look so sleepy and happy. I like seeing you like this.” Jaskier hums and settles in against him, head on his chest. “I just have some boring business to finish up with, if that’s okay.”

“I’m comfy, don’t worry.”

“I can’t fall asleep reading these, but you can if you want,” Vesemir says. “I know it’s late.”

“It’s a Saturday, I don’t mind,” Jaskier says sweetly, but he knows he’s going to doze off if he lays here much longer. “But, if I do...can we still have time together not sleeping?” He flutters his lashes for effect.

“Of course, bunny. Anything you want.” Vesemir kisses the top of his head and turns back to his tablet. Jaskier’s eyes glaze over the moment he glimpses the words ‘stationary manufacturing site A’ and he lets himself doze, clinging to the comforting scent and warmth of Vesemir beneath him.

Of course, his little daydreams take the form of “let’s revisit what we thought about in the shower, shall we?” and he finds himself thinking about how  _ nice _ everything feels. The drunk haze has finally given way to a dazzling little tingle in his fingertips, and he finds himself pawing through the ample chest hair peeking through the vee of Vesemir’s robe. The cloth gives way easily to his questing hands, stroking gently over the soft skin, petting nicely at his nipples. Jaskier’s caught up in it, mesmerized, and doesn’t see Vesemir gently setting his tablet to the side, along with his glasses, too distracted by feeling up his chest. Jaskier’s head nuzzled closer into Vesemir’s now-exposed shoulder, kissing and mouthing at the skin there.

He’s more than halfway through moaning,  _ “Daddy,” _ when he can hear himself speaking aloud, and he starts awake.

There’s another little jolt that shocks through his body when Jaskier opens his eyes and realizes he wasn’t dreaming, he was actually kissing on and feeling up Vesemir, and that Vesemir had known the whole time. His face flushes red, and he hides in the crook of Vesemir’s arm. “Hey, bunny, it’s alright, do what you want, I like that.” Jaskier peeks an eye out, only meeting sparkling topaz, not a hint of discomfort in them.

“You feel nice,” Jaskier says softly.

“You know you can call me that, right?” Vesemir says gently, stroking his hand through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier’s heart pounds up to his throat, choking him of any words. “I’d love to hear you call me that.”

“Daddy,” Jaskier squeaks, almost stuttering over the syllables. It makes something well up inside of him, something bursting with affection and love, vulnerability and devotion.

“That’s right, bunny, I’m your Daddy,” Vesemir says, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s temple before moving down to capture his lips. Jaskier whimpers and leans into him, his own robe slipping down off one shoulder as he reaches to cling more to Vesemir’s body. Jaskier turns the kiss filthy, his wanton daydream demanding to be seen through.

“Daddy, I want you,” Jaskier breathes against him, already fully hard again. He ruts a little against Vesemir’s leg, shaking with how much he wants this.

“You’ll get me, I promise, I promise. Let’s get this robe off of you, hm?” Jaskier only whines as the offending material is pushed off of him, leaving him bare before Vesemir for the first time. He feels exposed, in all the right ways and all the right places. “Look at you, so beautiful for me, you think I couldn’t hear you in the shower earlier?”

Jaskier can’t hold back the moan that tears loose from his lips, trying to catch his breath already in the crook of Vesemir’s neck. “Was thinkin’ of you. Thinkin’ of you on the way here, Daddy, thinking of what you’re gonna do to me.”

“Oh, were you?” Vesemir chuckles, a deeper roughness to his voice which matches the tented material of the robe around his hips. “You tell me what you thought of and maybe I can help you out. You know I like making dreams come true for pretty things like you.” Vesemir moves to suck kisses and marks into Jaskier’s neck and shoulder, with just enough teeth to drive Jaskier wild.

“Please,” Jaskier begs. “Please I—I want you inside me, in my mouth, in my ass, I don’t care, I just, I wanna be full of you, always,” Jaskier’s tone shifts into begging, pleading, almost pathetic with want. But Vesemir doesn’t fault him for this. He knew from the moment he met his bunny that Jaskier wanted a lot, and needed the right kind of coaxing to ask for it.

“Let’s start from the top, then, hm?” Vesemir undoes the tie at his waist one-handed and opens the robe up, revealing the body Jaskier’s been hungering after since Halloween. Vesemir’s cock lays flushed and hard against his belly, thick like the rest of him and just the right kind of mouthful Jaskier needs. “Come on, bunny, open up for Daddy.”

Jaskier moves as if in a trance, pulled in with a hypnotic grace and fluidity. He takes hold of Vesemir’s cock and leaves little kitten-licks at the head, dipping into the slit for just a moment before teasing away. He groans, pleased with the taste, and wraps his mouth around the head. Vesemir’s fingers tighten in his hair a moment before relaxing, a deep, steady hum coming from above.

Jaskier bobs his head languidly, taking his time like how he knows Vesemir wants him to. “Good, bunny, fuck, your mouth feels so nice and hot for me.”  _ For him, _ that’s right, Jaskier knows this is all for him, because he’s  _ Vesemir’s _ bunny.

Jaskier hums right back at him, going deeper, taking more. His mind goes a little fuzzy every time he goes deep enough for Vesemir’s cock to brush the back of his throat, feeling the body beneath him tense up, the pleasured noises plucked from Vesemir’s mouth, the wet noises he can’t keep his throat from making. He’s prideful in his sluttiness, that’s for sure. Jaskier goes up on his knees, planting one hand down to steady himself, and the other to cup and hold Vesemir’s balls in the other.

“So good for me, getting me nice and hard without even trying. Fuck, what you do to me, bunny. Surprised I could even concentrate with that hot little body right next to me. What I want to do to you…” Vesemir’s hand holds his ass, gently squeezing and petting him all over.

Jaskier hurriedly pulls off.

“Tell me,” he rasps, drool dripping off his bottom lip. “Tell me what you want to do, please Daddy, tell me.” Vesemir nods and encourages his head back down. He keeps his pace interesting, bobbing up and down with no rhythm to keep Vesemir on his toes, his voice jumping as he speaks.

“Since the moment I held you, I wanted you,” Vesemir says, and it’s not the lust-filled confession Jaskier was expecting. He stutters a bit in his tempo, eyes flicking up. “Wanted to peel you out of that little corset, out of those shorts, keep the stockings on, and fuck you over the nearest thing I could.” Jaskier moans around him.  _ Me, too. _ “Wanna keep you up in my office while I work, completely bare under my desk, just keeping my cock warm for me while I do business.” The thrill of that fantasy sends a rush to Jaskier’s head, and he increases his pace. Vesemir’s hand moves to his lower back, and when it pushes lower, he rubs a finger against Jaskier’s hole, still a little wet from the shower. “Wanna keep you open and ready for me all the time, bunny. Just be able to bend you over and  _ take _ whenever I want. Wanna watch you fall apart, bunny, absolutely go to pieces on top of my cock, riding it like you need it to live.”

Jaskier slurps his way back up Vesemir’s cock, suckling on the head just to be able to look up at him, to meet his eyes. “Look at those baby blues, so beautiful, bunny.” Vesemir strokes a thumb along his cheekbone, and Jaskier can’t help but lean into it, happy and cared for. “You want me to fuck you tonight, bunny?” An eager nod.

Jaskier pops off again. “It’s...it’s been a while. Will you be gentle with me, Daddy?” Jaskier swallows, nervousness coloring his cheeks.

“Of course I will, bunny. I’d never want to hurt you.”

“Unless I asked nicely?”

Vesemir’s expression is dark, and promising. “Unless you asked very nicely. Come on, up. Let me look at you.”

Jaskier rolls to his back, spread out on the bed for Vesemir’s viewing pleasure. He reaches a hand out, running it up his belly to his chest and shoulders, finally settling on the back of his neck, pulling Jaskier in for a kiss, deep and full of just the kind of passion Vesemir intends to show tonight.

Vesemir is a surprisingly good kisser, thorough and attentive. It’s no wonder that Jaskier’s breathless when he pulls back. “Gonna make me pass out again, Daddy,” Jaskier pants. This makes Vesemir laugh, a clear, rich noise that sends shivers over every inch of him.

“Maybe later. I want you here for what I plan to do to you.” Jaskier nods, and Vesemir kisses his way down Jaskier’s body, deliberately avoiding his straining cock, instead pushing his legs up and apart, pinning him to the bed. “So flexible, we’ll have to test that someday,” he says, with a kiss to his knee.

“Yes please!” Jaskier giggles. Vesemir kisses back up his thighs until he’s face-to-face with Jaskier’s ass.

“Wanna taste you, bunny. Bet you taste good.” Jaskier shivers again in anticipation, rolling his hips once to encourage him. Vesemir takes his cue and dives in, not interested in teasing him to his limits.

Tonight, at least.

Jaskier almost shouts at the feeling of that hot, wet tongue lapping up against his entrance, breaking off into a keening moan as Vesemir keeps the pressure up, just enjoying his meal. Jaskier doesn’t know what to to with his hands, moving from hovering over Vesemir’s head to his legs and back again. His worries are quelled when Vesemir places them on his knees, holding himself open for him to devour. At the first prod inward with that tongue, Jaskier swears he sees stars. A breathless noise, punched out of him, is yanked right from his consciousness.

And Vesemir likes making noise when he eats out.

The room is soon joined by the sounds of a mouth on skin, the wet slap of his lips coming together and apart as he pulls one of Jaskier’s balls into his mouth and releases it.

_ Oh god, maybe I  _ am _ going to pass out. _

Time moves in a decidedly nonsensical manner, Jaskier feeling like his mind is spiraling into insanity in one moment and up to heaven in the next. He’s vaguely aware of himself shouting, “Daddy! Please! More!” in a somewhat rhythmic tone.

A finger joins the wet mess Vesemir’s made of him, pushing in deep and staying deep, just like Jaskier had thought he would. Of course, Vesemir’s fingers are much bigger than his own, and the fullness makes his blood sing. The promise of  _ more _ looms overhead, and makes his mouth water. Vesemir places wet kisses along the underside of his cock, moving the finger in and out, til he’s squirming for another.

Vesemir obliges, smiling against his skin and opening him up nice and slow. Jaskier is normally a fan of the stretching burn of prep, but whatever the  _ fuck _ Vesemir is doing is now the golden goddamn standard for how his ass is to be fingered from now on. Jaskier chokes on another moan as Vesemir finds his prostate, making his mind white out, radio silence for four fucking eternal seconds. “Oh you like when I pet you there, bunny?” Vesemir asks, his voice scraping over Jaskier’s nerves like hot coals underfoot.

“Yes,” Jaskier sobs. “Please, give me more.”

“I’ll give you more, bunny, don’t worry.” Vesemir leaves him for just a moment, moving to the side and reaching in a drawer, coming back with a bottle of lube that’s...in French? Whatever, Jaskier couldn’t read his own goddamn name right now. Vesemir warms it in his hands for a moment, before pressing back into his ass. The smooth slide of it has him pressing deeper than before, making Jaskier shout. “Yeah, that’s right, you like that, hm?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, yes…” Jaskier fights the urge to squirm and writhe on Vesemir’s fingers, his heart hammering in his chest. “Please.”

“Pretty please?” Vesemir teases.

“Pretty  _ pretty _ please, Daddy,” Jaskier begs.

“Pretty pretty please, Daddy  _ what?” _ Vesemir teases again, leaving just two fingers inside him, not moving.

“Please put your dick in me or I’m going to  _ die, _ Daddy!” Jaskier begs, pouting up at him. Vesemir gives him a broad smile.

“Oh, you’re gonna  _ die, _ huh?” he laughs. “Well, we can’t have that, can we. How about I give you one more finger, and if you’re good for me I’ll give you what you want. Deal?”

“Deal, but...how do I...be good for you?” Jaskier stumbles over his words, biting down a laugh at the ridiculousness. Vesemir’s eyes are full of amusement, shining with it.

“Just keep making those beautiful noises you’ve been giving me, bunny. I’ve wanted to hear them for a long time.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jaskier smiles, before his face washes into an open expression of pleasure, Vesemir’s ring finger pushing inside him with the others. “Ohhhh thank you Daddy thank you so much I’m gonna be so good.”

“I don’t doubt it, bun.” Vesemir kisses the knee up by his face, and sets about to getting him ready, a little eager to get his dick in Jaskier, himself. He takes his time, of course, not wanting to hurt Jaskier being his first priority. Jaskier’s body seems to get the message, though, and he’s open and waiting in no time flat. He pulls back and grabs a condom, wiping his hand on the sheets. Jaskier wriggles happily, excited as he rolls it on.

When Vesemir finally,  _ finally _ mounts up and crawls up Jaskier’s body, he doesn’t expect him to lace their fingers together before pushing the head of his cock in. His eyes are intense, never leaving him as he fills him up, steady and true. Jaskier’s jaw drops to his chest, but no sound comes out, watching Vesemir’s cock disappear inside of him. It feels like the goddamn first time he’s ever taken a cock, he’s so long and thick, and treats him so delicately. Jaskier makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as Vesemir pulls back, the drag of his cock making his thoughts go from nonexistent to overwhelming and racing.

“Daddy,  _ ohhhh,” _ Jaskier moans, tossing his head back as Vesemir fucks in deeper, stuffing him full.

Vesemir’s pace picks up after that, keeping their bodies pressed close as he rocks forward, deep and perfect on every thrust. Jaskier’s making such sweet noises for him, isn’t even aware that he  _ can _ be quiet. Just how Vesemir likes.

Jaskier’s orgasm takes them both by surprise, his come shooting up onto his chest and belly, followed by a sharp keen as he trembles beneath Vesemir, clenching down on his cock and  _ writhing. _ The shock of pleasure and the bit of hot come that got on Vesemir’s chest tips him right over the edge as well, groaning as he presses his face into Jaskier’s neck, hips stuttering in as he finds his release.

Their hearts beat so loud against their chests, like they’re trying to get out and be with the other. Vesemir pulls out gently, and ties off the condom. With the discarded robe, he cleans them both off, before cuddling down with Jaskier on the bed. “You okay, Jaskier?” he asks. Jaskier makes a high, happy noise, formless and wordless, almost  _ gurgled _ from his uncooperative tongue. “You’re so good to me, bunny. You make me feel so perfect.”

Jaskier whimpers a little, unconsciously pulling away. Vesemir frowns and presses kisses against his neck. It’s not the first time he’s been with someone who had trouble accepting praise. Jaskier settles down again now that Vesemir’s quieter, and yawns a little. “Maybe I am tired?” Jaskier says.

“Well, I certainly won’t complain if you wanted to go to sleep in my arms,” Vesemir says, kissing his head. Jaskier snuggles in closer, content to be the little spoon for his Daddy.

Vesemir detaches himself to clean them up a little better, maneuvering Jaskier under the covers being a nice little puzzle to work out. In the darkness, holding Jaskier, Vesemir feels right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Grazie mille to [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateofkate/pseuds/crateofkate) for essentially bullying me into writing this since July. Make sure to subscribe to the series for more Slutty College AU updates! I'm working hard on getting the next chaptered fic up! If there's anything you'd like to see, comment below or come tell me on [my tumblr](https://kaermorons.tumblr.com/)! Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!


End file.
